High resolution, low cost, and downsizing are strongly demanded for imaging equipment mounted on recent years' mobile phone, personal computer (PC), and the like.
The cell pitch of an imaging element such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor has dramatically become narrow, and high image forming performance that suppresses optical aberrations, especially axial chromatic aberration more than a normal optical system, is required for an optical system.
Moreover, known is a technology for forming a lens in a wafer form to reduce costs for cost requirements.
A technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as a representative example of them.
What is disclosed herein is called a hybrid (HYBRID) method.
In the hybrid method, multiple camera modules are simultaneously fabricated by forming multiple lenses on a wafer-shaped glass plate, and an imaging element wafer and the lens elements are adhered in a wafer form and are subsequently diced.
Moreover, for example, a technology disclosed in Patent Document 2 is known as a general imaging lens used for imaging equipment mounted on a mobile phone, a PC, or the like.